¿Helado Pétalos de Rosa?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Bueno Danny me compro el helado y me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones ¿por que no le devuelvo el favor?-pensó antes de tirar el vaso de helado en la basura. (Imagen: Créditos Amethyst-Ocean)


_¡Holiss!_

 _No se que me ocurre pero ya que no tenia nada que hacer y estoy enfermita ( ok ese día si andaba enferma xD) y de verdad quiero (quería) un helado T-T y pues solo se me ocurre esto para desquitarme un rato..._

 _Así que... comencemos... **  
**_

* * *

 ***¿Helado pétalos de rosa?***

* * *

Otro día normal como cualquier otro (bueno ni tan normal pues hacía un calor infernal) Saliendo varios chicos corriendo felices de por fin terminar una larga jornada de clases se encontraba nuestro trio favorito

\- ¡Chicos me muero de calor!- dijo un chico afroamericano de ojos verdes y con anteojos - ¡Siento que me derrito! - dijo de nuevo

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? - propuso una oji-violeta de cabello negro también algo acalorada - ¿qué dices Danny?-pregunto mirando a un chico de ojos azules, el cual parecía no quitarle la mirada de encima ni para tomar un respiro- Tierra llamando a Phantom - dijo nuevamente empezando a preocuparse por su amigo - Tucker ¿qué le pasa por no me deja de ver? - pregunto algo confundida logrando que el afroamericano se diera una palmada en la frente con fastidio

\- A veces me pregunto si Sam es muy inocente o de plano es igual de despistada que Danny -pensó Tucker antes de suspirar y caminar directo al oji-azul paralizado -Danny ya deja de ver a si a Sam, parece que te la quisieras comer - dijo algo burlón dándole un zape en la cabeza

\- ¿qué?, ¿quien?, ¿donde?- pregunto Danny sacudiendo su cabeza confundió como si hubiera salido de algún trance - ¿qué paso?-pregunto nuevamente. Tucker rodó sus ojos y tuvo ganas de darle otro zape

\- Ustedes dos, no sé si me toman el pelo o que les sucede- murmuro Tucker molesto - Danny no has dejado de ver a Sam por toda la jornada. Sé que se ve muy caliente con ese tipo de conjunto nuevo que trae pero quieres ser más discreto - suplico logrando sonrojar a Sam y Danny

\- ¡Tucker! ¡Qué cosas dices! No es cierto, no me veo caliente con este conjunto - murmuro avergonzada - o ¿sí?- pregunto mirando a ambos sonrojada por lo que acaba de decir, señalando su ropa que consistía en una ombliguera de mangas cortas de color violeta que dejaba descubierto su abdomen plano y su mini cintura y una falda corta color negro que tenía una pequeña abertura

\- Sam ¡claro que es verdad!- dijo Tucker al ver que Danny nuevamente había quedado como idiota mirándola - ¿Por qué crees que todo el tiempo Danny te estuvo llevando por pasillos casi desiertos?-pregunto Tucker

\- ¿Tucker a que te refieres?-pregunto confundida

\- ¿Que no te diste cuenta?- pregunto asombrado- Varios chicos estuvieron a punto de invitarte a salir pero Danny los espan... ¡hey hombre! - se quejó Tucker al sentir un pisotón

\- ¿qué?- dijo nuevamente Sam confundida

\- Tucker cállate- murmuro Danny dándole un codazo en el abdomen disimulado para luego mirar a Sam rascándose la nuca - je je que cosas dice Tuck, ¿Saben? si quiero un helado vamos... vamos... antes de que sea más tarde y cierren - dijo antes de tomar la mano de Sam y jalarla antes de que pidiera más explicaciones

\- Danny espera... - dijo ella pero era tarde, suspiro molesta dejando que el la guiara a la heladería mientras Tucker también los seguía

\- Ya llegamos... - dijo Danny mientras Tucker y Sam trataban de recuperar el aliento - ¿chicos están bien?-pregunto de manera inocente

\- Danny, tu invitas los helados- dijo Tucker aun jadeando mientras Sam asentía en acuerdo

\- ¡¿que?! pero no es...

\- ¿justo?-pregunto Sam empezando a respirar normal- Danny, si no los pagas **tú** le sacare la verdad de lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela a Tucker- amenazo logrando que Danny se pusiera pálido

\- ¿y de que quieren sus helados?- dijo Danny de manera rápida sonriendo con nerviosismo

Tucker sonrió y salió corriendo a ver los sabores de helados. Sam suspiro y se acercó tranquilamente al mostrador, Danny la siguió de cerca y sorprendiéndola un poco se colocó detrás de ella - ¿Quieres que sea de vainilla tu helado?- pregunto Danny casi en un susurro cerca de su oído

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, de no ser porque un chico encargado de los helados se acercó - ¿Señorita no quiere probar nuestro nuevo y exclusivo sabor de helado ?- pregunto este de modo coqueto. Sam lo miro algo sorprendida por su tono sugerente. Danny gruño y estuvo a punto de decirle al tipo que se largara de no ser porque ...

\- Claro- contesto Sam mientras el chico del mostrador sonreía mas

\- bien es por aquí, el sabor del helado se llama pétalos de rosa. Es un sabor muy especial y único. Un helado que solo puede ser servido para una chica como usted - dijo el chico aún más sugerente

\- Oh vaya, gracias- contesto Sam un poco sonrojada - Me da uno por favor - dijo finalmente

\- Claro que si - dijo el chico antes de ir por el helado y una nota con su número telefónico. Danny se da cuenta de sus intenciones y mira a Sam

-Sam porque no vas con Tucker - dijo Danny de un de repente señalando a un Tucker feliz comiendo un helado de pistacho

\- pero Danny mi helado- dijo Sam confusa

\- yo te lo llevo Sam, por favor me esperas ...- suplico Danny colocando unos ojos de cachorro

\- hay no ¡Esos ojos!- dijo Sam tratando de no ceder - Danny yo quiero esperar mi helado - murmuro en un tono suave, casi derrotado

\- Si Sam...-rogó Danny

\- Joder ¡Algún día no funcionaran esos ojos! - juro Sam alejándose llegando con Tucker

\- hey ¿qué paso con tu helado Sam? -pregunto Tucker extrañado

\- Pregúntale a Danny, el me pidió que me viniera para acá mientras el recibía el bendito helado - murmuro molesta

\- ¿y eso por qué seria ?-pregunto Tucker extrañado ante tal situación

\- Crees que lo sé - dijo de manera sarcástica Sam cruzando sus brazos molesta, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella, Danny estaba agarrando al encargado de los helados por el cuello, zarandeándolo con fuerza y diciéndole quien sabe, que tantas cosas - ¿Tucker que tienes?-pregunto Sam a punto de dar vuelta a y ver qué era lo que dejo casi boquiabierto a su amigo

\- ¡No es nada!- dijo Tucker alarmado- Es solo mi helado, es muy rico ¿no quieres probar Sam?- pregunto Tucker dándole el helado a Sam, mientras el miraba como Danny le daba un puñetazo en la cara al encargado y ahora se sacudía las manos, para luego agarrar dos vasos de helado

\- No Tucker, sabes que no me gusta el pistacho - murmuro Sam confundida - ¿por qué no querrá que voltee? - pensó ella volteando - ¡hey Danny!- dijo sonriendo feliz al ver que Danny traía dos helados uno que era de color rosa y el otro color café

\- ¡Danny!- dijo Tucker mirando al oji-azul con cara de "¿por qué carajos golpeaste a ese chico?"

\- ¿Bueno no vas a tomar tu helado? -pregunto Danny ignorando la mirada de Tucker, para luego ver divertido como la cara de Sam se volvía una mezcla entre aterrada y asqueada al ver el helado color rosa

\- ¿Has pedido un helado rosa Sam?-pregunto Tucker sorprendido dejando en paz a Danny, mientras la mencionada solo fruncía el ceño

\- Yo no sabía que era de este color, pensé que tal vez sería de un color rojo - admitió para luego suspirar

\- ¿y de qué es?-pregunto Tucker igual de divertido que Danny

\- Pétalos de rosa - contesto empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión

\- Sam su nombre lo dice todo - burlo Tucker mientras la oji-violeta cerraba su puño y le daba un golpe en el brazo - ¡hey!, ahora porque todos piensan que tiene derecho a golpearme - se quejó sobándose el brazo para luego empezar a comer su helado

Danny se rio y se sentó mirando aun divertido a la oji-violeta que seguía mirando al helado como si fuera veneno mortal - ¿Sam no te lo vas a comer?-pregunto antes de empezar a comer su propio helado

\- ojala su sabor no sea tan horrible como su color - dijo Sam antes de suspirar y tomar una cucharada del helado. Ella quedo estática y Danny y Tucker solo fruncieron el ceño al ver que Sam parecía no reaccionar

\- Sam- dijo lentamente Danny, confundido

\- ¡Danny!- chillo una chica afroamericana antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de el

\- Valery- contesto algo molesto

\- Danny querido ¡qué bueno que te veo!- dijo de manera empalagosa - No me has contestado, Danny ¿vas a ir conmigo al baile?-pregunto y Danny suspiro frustrado

\- Ya te dije que no Valery, ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto fastidiado

\- ¿Pero por qué no? Soy bonita, inteligente y tengo muchos talentos ¡Lo tengo todo! ¿porque no quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto molesta acercándose cada vez mas

\- Valery por favor, ya es suficiente- dijo Danny intentando quitarse los brazos de Valery de encima

\- pero... -dijo empezando una discusión

Sam por otro lado, poco a poco fue reaccionando y luego sonrió- En verdad este helado es único -pensó feliz antes de seguir comiéndolo disfrutando de su sabor tan especial- Dios me hace recordar mi niñez y el perfume tan delicioso que utiliza mi tía- murmuro feliz sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con sus dos amigos

\- Valery ya es suficiente - intervino Tucker cansado y harto pues llevaban más de 15 minutos en lo mismo (Ya era hora) - Danny ya te rechazo muchas veces esto es inútil ¿no lo crees?-pregunto

\- ¡Tú no te metas Foley! Esto es asunto de Danny y mío ¡Nadie más se debe meter!- semi grito Valery llamando la atención de las personas

Sam al escuchar la voz de Valery tan exaltada suspiro y frunciendo el ceño miro toda la escena armada justo enfrente de ella - Esa chica no se cansa de humillarse -pensó algo molesta para luego ver a su amigo Danny, el cual tenía una cara de cansancio y fastidio que apenas podía con ella -Pobre Danny está loca lo hostiga mucho -murmuro antes de terminar su helado - ¿Lo ayudare?- pensó no sabiendo si meterse en la "conversación" apasionada que tenían sus amigos con Valery - Bueno Danny me compro el helado y me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones ¿por qué no le devuelvo el favor?-pensó antes de tirar el vaso de helado en la basura

\- ¡Danny!- grito ella llamando la atención de todo el mundo y logrando con éxito que Valery, Tucker y Danny dejaran de pelear- ¡Danny!- grito nuevamente aventando con fuerza a Valery - El helado que me compraste, ¡Dios sabe tan rico!- dijo muy emocionada tomándole de los hombros

Danny abrió sus ojos en shock. Tucker quedo sin habla ante esto y Valery se levantó dispuesta a gritar

\- ¿así?-dijo Danny confundido ante tal reacción

\- ¡SI!- grito ella demasiado feliz. Danny pensó que estaba poseída por algo (no es normal en ella ser tan feliz xD) -¡Hay que ir por mas, tienes que probarlo!- grito empezando lo a jalar

\- ¡¿qué?!, Espera Sam no creo que sea buena idea. Mejor después es que tenemos una situación aquí- intento explicar tratando de evitar que Sam entrara a la heladería y se encontrara al mismo tipo que le coqueteo solo que con un ojo morado

\- Sí que te ocurre Manson, no ves que estoy intentando hablar con ...- dijo Valery separándola con brusquedad de Danny

\- Pero él tiene que probarlo ¡ahora!, Es genial ese helado - replico algo molesta

-Sam..- dijo Tucker intentando alejarla

-No hasta que Danny pruebe el helado - dijo antes de envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Danny sorprendiéndolo tanto que estuvo a punto de tropezar- Las cosas que hago por el -pensó mirándolo con intensidad

\- Sam.. ¿qué haces?- pregunto pero fue silenciado por un beso con sabor a pétalos de rosa

Sam suspiro y empezó a besarlo lentamente invitándole a seguirla el juego y de paso a que probara tan rico helado. Danny quedo en shock pero después de un momento empezó a corresponder el beso el cual se empezaba a poner cada vez más intenso

Valery chillo indignada estuvo a punto de separarlos pero Tucker se lo impidió al jalarla lejos de la pareja de tortolitos que ahora estaban sin saberlo en plena sesión de besos

\- ¡Suéltame Foley! -ladro esta

\- ¡Déjalos en paz Valery!- dijo Tucker molesto

\- ¡No Danny es mío, no de ella! - grito

\- Bien tú lo has querido -dijo Tucker antes de llevársela a la fuerza, cargándola cual costal de papas

\- ¡No Danny!- chillo Valery cada vez más lejos de ambos

Sam sonrió después de un momentos y se retiró abriendo sus ojos lentamente -¿Te gusto el helado?-pregunto divertida y sonrojada al ver que Danny tenía una mirada tonta en su cara y parecía estar en el cielo - ¿Danny?, Hey ¿estás bien?- dijo empezando a preocuparse - ¿Danny que tienes?- murmuro acercándose y tomando su cara con sus manos - Danny no me asustes, ¿acaso no te gusto el helado?-pregunto siendo silenciada por un beso sorpresivo que la dejo sin aliento- Si te gusto el helado ¿verdad?- pregunto de nuevo con una mirada nerviosa y soñadora después de que el beso acabo. Danny la miro con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia

\- ¿Gustarme el helado? Puede ser... aunque no mucho - dijo serio tomándola de la cintura logrando sonrojarla mas

\- ¡¿Que?!pero entonces...- dijo confundida mirándole sorprendida - Entonces... ¿por qué me besaste de nuevo?-pregunto avergonzada

\- Porque hubo algo que me gusto más que el helado - dijo acercando su rostro

\- y eso fue...- murmuro Sam esperanzada sintiendo el aliento de Danny cerca de sus labios ahora un poco fríos por el helado

\- El sabor de tus labios...-dijo antes de volver a besarla

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo una chica de ojos azules que miraba toda la escena desde la lejanía y tomaba una foto- Estoy tan feliz por esos dos. ¿Tucker no estás tan feliz como yo?- pregunto antes de mirar a un afroamericano

\- Jazz sé que estas muy feliz y yo también lo estoy pero te pedí que me ayudaras con Valery, no que vinieras a espiar a Danny y Sam - dijo Tucker señalando a una afroamericana que estaba al parecer sedada y atada con una cuerda

\- Lo siento Tuck es que no puedo con la emoción - dijo sonriendo logrando que el afroamericano sintiera un nido de mariposas en su estómago - Admito que pensé que este plan no funcionaría pero Tucker ¡Eres un genio!, aunque tendrás que pesar como pagarle a el encargado de los helados por los daños físicos -dijo está ayudando al afroamericano a meter a Valery a un carro color azul

\- De eso no te preocupes Jazz, acuérdate que más de la mitad de los ciudadanos de Amity Park me deben dinero - explico este sonriendo entrando al carro junto con Jazz

\- Cuando se enteren de esas apuestas, no sé qué te harán Danny y Sam ... yo le tendría más miedo a Sam - dijo divertida Jazz

\- ¿Tenerle miedo a Sam? uff, Creo que estoy más asustado por lo que me pueda hacer Danny - murmuro casi aterrado mientras la oji-azul enarcaba una ceja confundida

\- ¿Danny? ¿por qué te haría algo él? Sé que se molestaría pero de eso a hacerte algo es muy diferente ¿o no?-pregunto

\- Pues yo...- murmuro nervioso

\- ¿Qué es Tucker?-pregunto mirándolo con intriga - ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?-interrogo

\- Claro que te tengo confianza, más de la que debería -murmuro - Es solo que ... Jazz yo... -intento decir más solo bajo la vista y la oji-azul solo sonrió divertida

\- Tucker sabes yo no soy igual que mi hermano menor. Yo si me doy cuenta de lo que intentas decirme y ... también te quiero - dijo ella acercándose dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que dejo lo paralizado - Pero de eso hablaremos en otro momento primero dejemos a Valery en su casa - dijo está tomando el volante y arrancando el carro

\- Jazz ..- dijo después de un momento Tucker

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy el chico más feliz del mundo...- dijo sonriendo

\- Hay Tucker que cosas dices... - respondió Jazz riendo un poco antes de escuchar...

\- ¡AMO A SAM MANSON!

 **...**

Tucker y Jazz se miraron sorprendidos

\- Wow... creo que Danny Phantom es más feliz que tu - burlo Jazz mientras Tucker solo negó divertido

\- Danny Phantom es todo un tórtolo despistado, perdidamente enamorado - explico Tucker

-Muy cierto - acordó Jazz riendo junto con el - Espero que no sea tan cursi como tú - dijo después de unos momentos

\- Lo dudo…

* * *

 _De nuevo Hola xD y bueno perdón es que tenia que hacer esto (arreglar algunos detalles de ortografía) antes de que se siguiera el tiempo ... Espero acabar con estos arreglos en esta semana ... y que no les moleste :D_

 _En fin mando saludos a:_

 _ **DragoViking** , **Max Player** y **CorazonOscuro2016** de nuevo gracias por su apoyo y que bueno que les gustara este one shot, algo loco xD (no pensé que haría algo como esto :3) Lindo día ( mañana, tarde o noche) y bueno sigan con sus buenas vibras (me alegran mucho el día :D) _

_Y a los demás lectores... También Saludos_

 _Lindo día (Mañana tarde o noche)_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
